Tasslehoff's letters
by Jenny Jakins
Summary: Tasslehoff writes to his friends during the fives years before the war. Basically, Tasslehoff's experiences in his own words. NOT SLASH- for J-B who wanted to know about the purfume, it came from the governor's house, where the 'thief' came from (him)
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Dragon Lance, nor any of the characters associated thereof. Tasslehoff's adventures in the five years before the War of the Lance in his own words. Basically, letters from Tas to other characters and some from the other characters back to him. I have no idea what Krynn/Ansalon's mail service is like, but somehow they get the messages.  
  
For my English paper one of the choices was "Letters from a Character" so I figured, Why not do a Dragon Lance one? How about from Tas! That would be fun! Might as well enjoy it if you have to do it. By the way, it was accepted, so my English teacher thinks they're okay... 'course, she hasn't read much of the Dragon Lance stories... she's just starting on the first book...  
  
There are spaces between each paragraph because otherwise fanfiction.net smashes them all together into one paragraph. It's weird, but this way it works, so that's why it's like that.  
  
Tanis doesn't reply because... well, there really is no point in his replying and I felt it wouldn't be in character for him to reply. He may have not even gotten it. I guess we'll never know. ::shrugs::  
  
You don't get quite the same effect since I hand wrote all of them and drew some pictures on the side, as well as made it as medieval-looking as I could, but... here goes.  
  
Oh, and Ms. Rob, if you happen to read this, I hope you realize I found several grammar and spelling mistakes in this that you never caught when I retyped this. =P

* * *

(On the front it says "Tanis Half-Elven" in big, half-cursive letters, as well as "Solace" just beneath it.)  
  
Tanis,  
  
If you got my last letter I hope you didn't feel too bad because I'm not really dead. Those two gnomes were letting me choose which jar to be pickled in, when, bam! Woodrow and Winnie came in and saved me! Winnie's a woolly mammoth. I've never met a woolly mammoth before. Have you ever met one? They're big! We didn't get a chance to do much of anything, though.  
  
Did Flint cry when he read my "solongforever" letter? He better have. I hope he wasn't too upset, though—Raistling says that's bad for him. He's probably gotten into all sorts of trouble without me. I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on him when I get back.  
  
I have missed all of you, that's for certain. I've been very careful not to do anything that isn't conducive to a long life. I suppose getting kidnapped by the gnomes wasn't conducive to a long life, but I didn't have much of a choice there.  
  
Did you enjoy your visit with the elves? Flint didn't seem to think you would. I hope you did, whatever he thinks. It must be nice having a family. I wonder where mine is right now? Maybe I should go find them! That would certainly be an adventure!  
  
Your friend,  
Tasslehoff Burrfoot 


	2. 2

Still don't own Dragon Lance or any of the characters. Sad, isn't it?

* * *

(This one says "Flint Fireforge" on the front, in the same writing as for Tanis' name on the last letter. It is also addressed to Solace. This is written on nice letter paper, with a touch of perfume, while the last was just written on white [meant to be brown and a little crumpled, but didn't have enough time], plain paper, which was also about twice the size of this letter.)

Flint,  
You wouldn't believe all the things I've done! I suppose I'll have to tell you all about them later, since I don't really have all that much paper. The Prefect didn't have all that much to borrow, but I'm not one to complain, especially with all that he did allow me to borrow. I'm writing this with a feather pen. It's a brown feather. I wonder what the feather came from? Anyway, the Prefect had some really nice maps. It was lots of fun looking at all of them.  
I suppose you haven't been getting along very well without me. You really have to be careful, you know, you being old and having runes attacking you and all that. Things just wouldn't be the same without you. Of course, then we could take boat rides with Caramon and Sturm again, so it's not all bad.  
I really have to go now, Flint. I'm sorry this isn't longer. They're looking for a thief in these parts who apparently stole something from the Prefect. Isn't that just horrid? He must have been very good at his art, though, the way they run around screaming, "Hide the silver!" and whatnot every time someone comes to visit.  
Oh, I found a couple of gold rings I want you to look at. You can have them, if you want. They look very interesting, and I'm sure you'd be able to find just the right person for them and know the right price for them and all. I don't want to stay around here any longer, though, with a thief hanging around, so farewell!  
Your friend,  
Tasslehoff Burrfoot


	3. 3

Don't own Dragon Lance, don't own it's characters.

* * *

(On the front it says "Tasslehoof Burrfoot" all in caps, like this: "Tasslehoff Burrfoot" [The first letter of the names are larger than the rest of the names]. Same type of paper as the 1st letter, just smaller.) (The writing inside the paper is more square-ish than the last two letters.)   
  
Tasslehoff,   
You hare-brained kender! I get along just fine without you. And it's rheumatism, you doorknob, rheumatism! Not runes attacking me! Get over that nonsense! Which brings me to my next point.  
What are you thinking, wanting to get into a boat with that lummox? It's dangerous! You could get yourself killed that way! How do you think I got my rheumatism, if it weren't for that clumsy ox tipping over that boat? It was a good thing that crazed brother of his was around.  
I expect to see you at the Inn of Last Home this year. Traveling around to nowhere is particular is no excuse for not meeting old friends! And no, I do not want to hear another one of your hare-brained tales, you doorknob!  
Respectfully,  
Flint Fireforge


	4. 4

Don't own Dragon Lance, never did, never will... well, most likely never will. Don't own the characters, either... much as I'd like to.

* * *

(The front looks the same as the 2nd letter, except the g curls down and then back, and then under the whole name. Same type of paper as the 1st and 3rd letter, about the same size as the third.)  
  
Flint,  
I should be there this year. I can't seem to remember how I could have forgotten. I was so looking forward to hearing about Kitiara's stories with her friends and about Sturm's family. I hope you will be there this next year.  
You had better take care of yourself, Flint. Tanis wouldn't like it if you weren't at tip-top shape, and he's told me to watch out for you. I'd be partly liat lio liba responsible if something happened to you.  
I don't think Raistling or Caramon would appreciate you calling Raistlin crazed, Flint. You really should watch what you say about other people. Raistlin might turn you into a cockroach and eat you.  
I miss Otik's potatoes. They just aren't the same anywhere else. Nobody's as friendly, either; the innkeepers elsewhere are all very grumpy. Kind of like you, Flint, except you don't mean it in a mean way and you only call me a doorknob. Can you believe some people have called me a... a thief? And to my face, too! I certainly didn't sleep at any of their inns, but I took supper at a couple as I was getting kind of hungry all those times.  
Your friend,  
Taslehoff Burrfoot

* * *

That's all I've got so far... Sorry they're so short... Hope you at least enjoyed them, not much plot, really. I'll put some plot in in a little bit. Maybe. Hopefully.

Pendragon


End file.
